


Blood Heat

by turbo_cows



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, I'm sorry ok I just really love Mizuki and Koujaku as a thing plea se, Koujaku was gay for Aoba now he's gay for Mizuki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbo_cows/pseuds/turbo_cows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Did you ever think that maybe… You should get over him?-, Mizuki asked with a calm tone, rolling his hands around the can he was holding. Koujaku looked at him, turning his head slowly. –What do you mean by that?-, -I mean, at some point you have to understand when something’s too out of your league.-. Mizuki stopped, and smiled as he continued. –Think of how many things could change if you were able to get over him. You’d be normal friends, and could be so honest with eachother, in a way you just can’t be now. You’d stop worrying about being the perfect man for him and you’d finally focus on being the best person you can for yourself.-. He looked down, slightly narrowing his eyes: -Maybe it’s time you stop trying.-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some secrets I forgot to mention,  
> Haven't learned my lesson.
> 
>  
> 
> I finally found time to post something on here! Yes, I got into KouMizu hell and nobody's getting me out of here  
> I'm not sure about how many chapters I'll write, I guess I'll see how this first chapter goes!  
> Please, leave kudos and tell me what you think! ♡

Koujaku wasn’t one to cry often. He didn’t like showing his weak side to people, not even his closest friends; he didn’t let anyone see the soft part he hid deep inside. This was probably the reason why, when he showed up with tears streaming down his cheeks one hot night at Mizuki’s door, his green eyes frowned worried at the sight of a Koujaku he never knew before. –It’s always about him.-, he mumbled, still trying to control his shaky voice. –I can’t believe it, he fell in love again. I mean, again! He just broke up with this dude, now he got with some other guy, I don’t even know his name.-. Mizuki nooded silently, listening to his every word with his eyes down inside the can of peach-flavoured Chuhai  he was holding.  –I mean, he really puts lots of effort in avoiding me. Despite everything we’ve been through, he still sees me as a friend.-.

Koujaku looked down, eyebrows meeting slightly in the middle of his forehead, as a dark shadow filled his eyes. He kept cracking his knuckles nervously while talking, and the sad tone in his voice was overwhelmed by an almost angry attitude. Mizuki couldn’t help trying to be the best friend he could be, be the best listener for his rants and a steady support for his weak moments. –Did you ever think that maybe… You should get over him?-, Mizuki asked with a calm tone, rolling his hands around the can he was holding between his knees. Koujaku looked at him, turning his head slowly. –What do you mean by that?-, -I mean, at some point you have to understand when something’s too out of your league.-. Mizuki stopped, and smiled as he continued. –Think of how many things could change if you were able to get over him. You’d be normal friends, and could be so honest with eachother, in a way you just can’t be now. You’d stop worrying about being the perfect man for him and you’d finally focus on being the best person you can for yourself.-. He looked down, slightly narrowing his eyes: -Maybe it’s time you stop trying.-.

Koujaku couldn’t help nodding silently, looking down at his feet with a dejected look. –Y’kno, I’m not sure if I keep trying just for the thrill of the chase, or if I’m actually trying to make him love me.-, he sighed, and Mizuki’s eyes closed as he nodded. –I think…-, he stopped, raising his head and straightening his back proudly. –I think you’re right, Mizuki!-. Mizuki smiled, seeing his best friend finally smiling again, and put his hand on the other’s shoulder. –Trust me, you’ll be much happier this way.-.

And it seemed so right when Mizuki said it with his soft, warm voice. And it worked, it worked even better than he’d ever expect to. Aoba’s face didn’t make his heart drop the way he used to, touching him, even just by accident, didn’t send shivers down his spine. His voice obeyed him when he talked with him, and he felt like, for the first time in so many years, he was being completely true to the person he used to love. It just felt so easy to let it go, maybe easier than it should’ve been. But the moment he thought he was fine, a new, bitter truth creeped in.

Because it wasn’t a pale, soft skin he was dreaming of anymore. And those weren’t Aoba’s golden, glimmering eyes he hoped to see as he walked around a corner. It wasn’t a skinny, almost feminine frame he was looking for in a big crowd. He craved that familiar scent of peach, that love for that skin’s tanned color, that explosion of shivers in his chest whenever he saw those shiny leather jeans wrapped so perfectly around strong thighs walking in the room. It was a whispered, almost suffocated, _Mizuki_ that was filling his head now. And he couldn’t do anything to help it.

-Y’kno, I think I fell in love.-, he confessed one day to Aoba. They were sitting down at the breakfast table at Tae’s place one afternoon, and after a few “ _Hey, you okay? You’re head seems a bit in the clouds today._ ” from his blue-haired friend, Koujaku decided to be honest with him. –Aw, but that’s so nice to hear!-, Aoba replied with a big, genuine smile. –And tell me, who’s the lucky girl?-. Koujaku bit his lip, feeling a bit drowning inside. He would’ve been telling him the thruth this time, or at least, he thought he would’ve been until that “ _lucky girl_ ” showed up. He knew it was a completely carefree thing to say, and being honest, Aoba was doing nothing wrong believing he was straight. Ever since they knew eachother, Koujaku had been into so many girls it was impossible to think otherwise. He couldn’t help feeling a bit guilty, even knowing there was nothing he could do about the way he really felt about girls –and guys. –Yeah, a girl I met. She’s different from the others.-, he smiled, trying to hide how messy his chest felt about the words he was saying. –Oh, that’s awesome! If you get it on with her, maybe we could hang out all together sometimes!-.

Koujaku smiled, and nodded with a “ _yes, why not?_ ”. Aoba looked so genuinely happy for everything good that happened to him, Koujaku couldn’t help understanding why he’d been in love with him for so long. –You know, I saw Mizuki this morning.-, the younger continued, playing a bit childishly with his hair with a big smile on his face. Koujaku kept on smiling, but he could feel there was cold sweat dripping down his forehead. –Oh, and? How was he like?-, -He looked happy! He was buying some peach-flavoured Chuhai, y’kno, the one he drinks all the time. If I tried drinking even just half can, I know I’d  get drunk for sure.-, Aoba laughed, putting some more sugar in the cup of genmaicha he was drinking. –Yeah, you’re pretty bad at not getting drunk.-, -Is there even a point in denying it? Ah, you’re right, you’re right.-.

As days swam bye, Koujaku felt always more uncomfortable with his blooming feelings. He would fight them with all the strenght he had, but never before then he realized how powerless he was against his own heart. He would always find an excuse to see Mizuki, didn’t matter how dense his excuses sounded. Sometimes he would show up at Black Needle with silly questions like “ _Did I forget my Coil at your place?_ ” or “ _Are those your keys? I found them just now in my bag._ ”. Didn’t matter how annoying he felt like he was being, Mizuki always smiled at him and answered politely, probably thinking he was in a difficult moment just being out of a lifetime-long one sided relationship, and thinking that he really needed a friend.

Trying to be there for Koujaku was his everyday goal. And that also was the reason why, so many nights, Mizuki would stay over at Koujaku’s place, just to don’t leave him all alone. –I can’t believe how much work I got lately.-, he laughed, and Koujaku nodded with a smile, hipnotized by the slow movement of his mouth as he talked. –You know, many people complimented my art and it makes me so happy!-. Mizuki looked tired, but happy. His green eyes never seemed to lose that spark of positivity and determination, not even when they were encircled by purple bags. –Ah, I can’t believe how restless I am. It’s been so long since I last slept a whole night.-, -Hey, you could stay here.-. Mizuki turned his head to face him, with a light smile on his face, and Koujaku felt blood rushing to his cheeks. –I mean, you could stay for the night. I’ve got a spare room, y’kno.-. –Bro, you’d really let me stay?-, -Sure! You did so much for me, it’s the very least I can do to thank you.-.

Koujaku couldn’t help smiling, even if he knew how much of a masochist he’d been by asking such a thing. That could’ve been possibly the stupidest decision he’d ever make, and he realized that the moment he walked in his bathroom and saw an half-naked Mizuki, with his a tshirt wrapped around his arms and just a pair of black boxers on. –Ehi, Koujaku! I was getting ready for bed. Bro… your bathroom’s the shit!-. Koujaku couldn’t help letting out a small laugh, resting with an arm against the door frame. –You like sleeping shirts?-, he asked with an amused smile, and Mizuki laughed shaking his head, his hair dancing on his forehead: -I know, it’s funny how I can’t sleep without one. I’m sorry I stole one of yours.-, -No, hey, it really doesn’t matter. It doesn’t fit me much anyways.-. Yes, it was funny to Koujaku, but he couldn’t help finding it cute, way cuter than he was supposed to.

-Goodnight mate, see you tomorrow then.-, Mizuki smiled, unrolling his tshirt from his arms and wearing it. With a quick hand gesture, he slowly walked out the bathroom, with his black tshirt waving messily around his waist. –Mizuki, wait.-, Koujaku called him back, reflexively stretching out his hand to tug at his shirt. The other turned to him with a subtle veil of concern on his face. –Could you…-, he begun, stuttering more than he wanted to. –Could you give me a hug?-. Mizuki looked as puzzled as ever for a minute, and Koujaku knew he probably got too far with that one. But just the thought of being able to feel his smell, even just for a second, made it impossible for him to think straight. –Sure bro!-. With a small smile of his face, Mizuki walked to him with his confident walk and bright eyes, his dark skin enlightened by the pale moonlight creeping through the windows.

Before he could even open his arms, Koujaku pressed his hands strongly on the other’s back, drawing  him so close he could feel his heartbeat. That scent of sweet peach that Mizuki’s body had filled his head with every kind of thought, and made his heart drop in a way he thought he was never going to feel again. Mizuki raised his arms, wrapping the other’s waist with a soft grip on his skin, and he could fee him smiling against his cheek. Koujaku felt his blood pumping through his veins at the speed of lights, his ears were burning red, and his heart was about to explode.

Mizuki tapped his back with a finger, as to tell him that was enough, and Koujaku immediatly pulled away, hoping the darkness that was surrounding them was going to hide the blush on his cheeks. –Goodnight, Koujaku.-, he smiled one last time, and closed his bedroom’s door behind his back. Koujaku felt all the tension that was numbing his muscles fade away, as he buried his burning hot face in his hands.

That night, his beloved bed sheets felt colder than ever. As he was staring at the ceiling, all he could think of was how close Mizuki was to him, yet how far they were. He knew he was closer to Mizuki than he’d ever been to Aoba, there were things about him that nobody but Mizuki knew. They shared secrets, so many secrets. About their past, about their present, about their hopes for the future. No, not even Aoba knew many of the things that were going through his head: Koujaku’s love for him always kept him from being completely honest with Aoba, he was always worried he’d say something wrong, something that would’ve been making his possibilities of being with him for real. But with Mizuki, with Mizuki it had always been different. Mizuki was that friend he called at three in the morning, half drunk and in a completely existential crisis, and it didn’t matter to him, he always had the right thing to say. Mizuki was that friend who would randomly show up when he wasn’t feeling alright, like he knew when he needed some company. Mizuki was that friend who he could always count on, didn’t matter what. Mizuki felt different from the others all along. When he was into Aoba, he was always worried something was going to happen to him: he wanted him to keep warm to avoid getting a cold, pay attention to everything that could harm him. He wasn’t worried about everything when it came to Mizuki, because he knew he was strong enough to face everything life had in store for him.

Maybe how close they were was the reason he felt so bad knowing the way he was feeling about him. Because now the warm colour of his skin, the determination in his green eyes, his walk, his smile, his laughter, they all had a different meaning. And as he looked at that made up side of his bed, he couldn’t help hoping one day he would’ve seen him there.

Not that messy ball of blue hair and funky music, no. He hoped he would’ve been seeing Mizuki, laying there next to him, sleeping in one of his tshirts that fit him so loosely on the waist, with the signs of his kisses on his neck and his warm, familiar smile on his face.

But he knew this time was different from the others, and for the second time, he wasn’t going to get what he wanted the most. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

All he could do was sleep, at least trying to, and hoping for a miracle.

God, he really needed a miracle.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ah, life is so strange.-, Mizuki sighed, drinking some of his peach flavoured Chuhai from the can he was holding. Koujaku caught an almost nostalgic vibe in his voice, and turned around to face his profile with a concerned expression. –What do you mean?-. As if he just woke up from a dream, Mizuki turned to him with his eyes narrowed, looking almost suprised of so much worry. –What?-, -What was that?-. Mizuki smiled: -Nothing too special, actually. Just, isn’t it crazy how many things we’ve been through together?-. Koujaku couldn’t help smiling back at him, as the many memories of the times they spent together passed before his eyes. –Yes, we’ve been through so much.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh after a week of exams, tears and pain, I finally got around to write a second chapter!  
> I'm sorry it's a bit short, the next one is going to be way longer! ♡

When Mizuki opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the ceiling of a house that wasn’t his, and for a second he felt as uneasy as ever just imagining what could’ve been happening the night before. Sure, he had been drinking more than usual, but he didn’t remember getting completely drunk. He sat down, sighing heavily with his face buried in his hands, and massaged his temples trying to be awake enough to understand where he was. When he looked around, the traditional style of the furnishing left no doubt on where he was: that was Koujaku’s house. He smiled sightly, remembering how much of a good friend he had found in Koujaku, and got up with a loud yawn.

There was a sweet smell of okayu in the air, and it got always more intense the more he got closer to the kitchen. Walked past the door, the familiar frame of Koujaku and the amusing sound of his humming made him smile in a way he wasn’t used to before eleven in the morning. –Mizuki!-, he smiled, with a sleepy look on his face. –You look fresh bro! Slept well?-. Mizuki let out a small laugh, running his fingers through his hair with an amused face: -Yeah, it’s been really regenerating.-. Koujaku smiled, sightly shaking his head, and sat down to the breakfast table, handing him a bowl of miso soup and some okayu. –So, got a busy day today?-, he asked with his usual smile on his face, and Mizuki narrowed his eyes, nodding repeatedly: -I’ve got so many appointments it’s crazy. What about you?-.

Koujaku smiled, shrugging sightly: -I asked Kou if he could take care of the work for me today, I really don’t feel like doing anything.-. Mizuki almost choked on his rice hearing the relaxed tone Koujaku had while saying that, and had to punch his own chest a few times before being able to breathe again. –Are you even real, I can’t believe you.-, he laughed at the face of an immoderately laughing Koujaku, with his hands on his belly and his head kicked back.

After breakfast, Mizuki got back to his bedroom, getting ready to leave. Koujaku was in the kitchen, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink while humming some catchy song. While he was zipping up his pants, Mizuki smiled, amused by the thought of what Koujaku was going to do the whole day. Maybe he was calling some friends up for a couple of drinks. As he let out a small laugh, he walked back to the kitchen, where Koujaku was standing, looking outside his window as Beni flied around the small cherry bossoms of a bonsai sakura. The sky looked really grey, it was probably going to rain soon.

-Ehi, I’m heading to work now.-, he smiled, walking towards him with a confident walk. Koujaku slowly turned his head to him, and smiled back. –Oh, okay then. See ya around.-. He left with a quick hand gesture, and as soon as he closed the front door behind his back, Koujaku let out a deep, long sigh. – _I can’t believe how soft you’re being, Koujaku!_ -, Beni scolded him with an annoyed tone, and Koujaku sighed again, burying his face in his hands. –Beni, don’t make things worse.-, - _Uh! Like you’re making things better pretending to be okay all the time!_ -. –I’m not liking your tone now, you butt nugget.-, Koujaku retorted with a bitter attitute, pointing at his Allmate with his index. – _Uh!_ -. Beni seemed to sigh, and sat down with a thud. –I know, okay? This is not so manly of me.-, - _Mh! It really is not!_ -, -Oh, don’t be so pitiless on me.-. – _I think you should talk with Aoba, y’kno!_ -, -What? No, mate, I can’t.-, - _See? You never listen to me!_ -, -Dude, I’d listen to you if you said something that makes sense!-, - _Talking to your best friend does make sense! What, do you want to go back to you old habit of hiding things to him?_ -. Koujaku sighed: shit, he had a point. He took a deep breath, and decided Beni was right. He needed to tell Aoba about it.

Just like most of the ideas he had been having lately, that seemed a good thing to do until he actually had to push himself to do it. He started regretting listening to Beni the exact moment he knocked at Aoba’s front door, but he knew it was too late to change his mind now. –Koujaku!-, Aoba smiled, the moment he saw him standing there, and Koujaku forced a smile. –Heei.-, -Come, come in!-. They walked upstairs to Aoba’s bedroom, and as Aoba sat on his bed, Koujaku sat on the chair in front of his computer, swinging around nervously. –Is something wrong?-, Aoba asked, with a concerned expression on his face, and Koujaku clicked his tongue, looking down at his feet. –Actually, yes.-, he replied the quickest he could, ignoring the sore taste he tasted in his mouth.

Aoba suddently got serious, and his eyes filled with worry. –There’s a thing I think you should know.-, he started, but stopped almost immediatly. _Koujaku, be a fucking man_. –You know what I told you… That I fell in love, right?-, -Yes, I do.-, -Well… How do I say this… I…-. All he could think of was how Aoba was probably amused by hearing him stutter in such a nervous way, but he looked very serious, and he really didn’t want him to worry, yet it was so hard just finding the words to say it. –I’m not in love with a girl, Aoba.-. Aoba looked absent for a second, like he wasn’t exactly getting the point of what he said. –And… is this supposed to be a problem?-, he asked, almost worried he’d say something wrong. –It’s not that, I mean, it wouldn’t be if…-, -If…?-, -If it wasn’t Mizuki I fell for.-.

Aoba slightly narrowed his eyes, and stood silent for a few seconds. For just a moment, Koujaku rejected not keeping his tongue in his cheek, and cursed himself for listening to Beni. –Koujaku, tell him!-, Aoba smiled, looking unsure of the reason of so much nervousness in Koujaku’s face. The older sighed, shaking his head slightly: -Aoba, it’s not so easy.-, he said, with a resigned tone. –It’s even worse than I thought, y’kno? I’ve been in love before, but… It never felt quite like this.-. Aoba frowned, holding his pillow tight to his chest with a thoughtful expression. –Do you think there’s a chance he likes you back?-, he asked, almost whispering. Koujaku shook his head with a sigh, almost feeling the weight of his denial.

Even if talking to Aoba lightened the weight he felt in his chest, Koujaku couldn’t claim to be feeling okay. Once back home, he looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed heavily. He looked tired, his eyelids dark and his skin pale. Maybe, he just needed a night out to get his mind off everything that happened lately. Just then, his Coil started ringing. _Oh, shit_.

-Hey, Mizuki!-, he replied, trying to sound as natural as possible. – _Hey, bro! Feel like drinking something? It’s depressing here tonight._ -. Mizuki’s warm voice made him smile. –Sure! Coming over now.-, - _See ya then!_ -. He looked up at the ticking clock hanging on the wall, suddently realizing that summer’s sunny evenings made him lose sense of time once again. He made sure to have his cigarettes at hand, hoping that some smoking would’ve been making things better.

He was a few steps away from Black Needle when he saw Mizuki sitting on the step outside the front door. –Bro!-, he called out to him, and Koujaku smiled, waving slightly. –I thought we were going inside!-, he laughed, and Mizuki looked at him with an amused smile: -Why, are you cold?-, -It’s not that, just…-, -Don’t worry, I’ve got alcohol here.-. Koujaku let out a small laugh, and sat down next to his friend, hoping he wouldn’t notice the smell of nicotine his clothes had. –Here.-. Mizuki handed him a lemon Strong Zero can, and looked at him for a few seconds. –You look tired.-, he laughed, with an almost amused tone, and Koujaku slightly narrowed his eyes in hearing that. –Oh.-, was all he was able to get out. –No, don’t worry, I’m fine.-, he added moments later with a smile, and opened his cold can to take a sip.

-Ah, life is so strange.-, Mizuki sighed, drinking some of his peach Chuhai. Koujaku caught an almost nostalgic vibe in his voice, and turned around to face his profile with a concerned expression. –What do you mean?-. As if he just woke up from a dream, Mizuki turned to him with his eyes narrowed, looking almost suprised of so much worry. –What?-, -What was that?-. Mizuki smiled: -Nothing too special, actually. Just, isn’t it crazy how many things we’ve been through together?-. Koujaku couldn’t help smiling back at him, as the many memories of the times they spent together passed before his eyes. –Yes, we’ve been through so much.-, he replied, with a sweet tone. Mizuki looked up at him, with his usual smile on his face. Koujaku smiled, trying hard not to look down, as his heart flattered in his chest. Suddently, none of them was talking. There was a silence none of them seemed to be willed to break, but to Koujaku it felt more than that. There was something intimate, different from the other times they talked before. It was almost surreal. They had been close before, but that was a dangerous closeness.

-You always get the least alcoholic drinks, don’t you?-, he broke the silence that fell between them, and drew a smile on Mizuki’s face once again. –Why, do you think I couldn’t stand a Strong Zero?-, he asked in an amused defiantly tone, and Koujaku clicked his tongue, squinting slightly. –Could you?-. Mizuki smiled, crossing his arms on his chest, and with his usual challenging look he took two Strong Zero cans from the plastic bag next to him, and opened them. –Who finishes one first has to give the other six thousand yen.-, he laughed, and Koujaku decided to go for it: he knew for sure he was quicker when it came to alcohol.

Finishing a whole Strong Zero can ended up being easier than they thought. And quicker, way quicker than expected. So they decided to go for a second can, and a third. After the fourth Strong Zero, Mizuki started laughing: -Can’t you accept that I won?-. Koujaku looked at him with an amused smile, his cheeks red from the blood rushing in his face, and joined the laughing, kicking his head back. Mizuki shook his head, bringing his hands to his face as he tried to stop laughing. –You’re such an asshole, Mizuki.-.

It took them a while to stand up, due to both jelly legs and a sharp spleen pain, but when they did, they were far too weak to stand up by their own. –Bro, help me.-, Mizuki laughed, unable to get up the stair he was sitting on, and Koujaku tried helping him with the few strenghts left in his body. It was time to walk Mizuki back home, for sure.

With Mizuki’s arm around his neck and his hands to hold his friend’s unsteady body, Koujaku couldn’t give up on the laughing mood that their Strong Zero challenge put them in. Mizuki looked expecially drunk that night, but Koujaku didn’t seem sober enough to care. The both of them were singing some stupid song while holding back some amused laughs, Chuhai cans in their hands and the grey sky floating above them reflecting the Old District’s neon lights. When they stopped in front of Mizuki’s door, Koujaku let go of him, making sure he was able to stand by his own, and let out a small laugh. –You still owe me my six thousand yen.-, Koujaku remarked, and Mizuki kicked his head back, amused. –I don’t think I do, I won.-, -You didn’t.-, -Yes, I did.-.

Mizuki took a few steps towards Koujaku, and gave him with a challenging look. –I don’t have money to give to a slacker like you.-. Koujaku walked in closer, close enough to feel the warmth of Mizuki’s alcohol breath on his cheeks. –Oh, really?-, -Yes, really.-. Koujaku pretended to think about something for a few seconds, then looked back at Mizuki, with a defiant look. –Then give me something else.-, -Like?-. Koujaku let out a small laugh, and slightly grimaced: -A kiss.-.

Mizuki’s smile washed away in a second, and Koujaku felt like he made the biggest mistake of his life as he watched his friend take a few steps back away from him. –I think it’s best I head to bed, I’m… tired.-. Mizuki smiled, looking uncomfortable, as he closed his front door in Koujaku’s face. He stood there, silent, for a few moments before walking with his head down to his house. He angrily kicked a trash can on his way, and when he arrived home, he slammed the door closed.

Beni was in sleep mode on the small frame of his bedroom’s window, and woke up immediatly when he walked in. – _Koujaku! Koujaku!_ -. Koujaku puffed angrily, throwing his kimono aside and throwing himself on his bed. Beni flied to him, resting on the pillow next to his. – _Are you drunk?_ -, -Yeah.-, - _Mh! Did you get drunk with Mizuki?_ -, -Oh, shut up you bird.-. Beni blurted a “ _mph!”,_ and flied to the kitchen to take a cotton napkin. He dropped it in a bowl of water and flied back to Koujaku’s bedroom, dropping his wet towel on his master’s face. – _That’s lowering your blood heat, you ungrateful drunkard._ -. He sighed, his whole face wet, and folded the tissue on his forehead.

-I think I just ruined the best friendship I have ever had.-, he sighed, and Beni looked down at him. – _What did you do, exactly?_ -, -I asked him to kiss me.-, - _And did he?_ -, -Do I look like someone who has just been kissed?-, - _Mph! Koujaku! Am I supposed to know?_ -, -No, he didn’t.-. Beni paused for a few seconds, then let out a small sigh: - _We’ll worry about this tomorrow. You need some rest, Koujaku._ -. Koujaku smiled slightly, and looked at Beni. –Thank you, Beni.-. – _Mph! Sometimes I feel like I’m your mother, Koujaku!_ -, -Yeah, sometimes it feels like you are.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! Please, leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you in advance! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> And this was the first chapter! If you liked it, please, leave a comment!  
> English is not my first language, so if there are errors or typos please let me know!  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! ♡


End file.
